bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the first episode of the series overall. It first aired on January 11, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by Executive Producer Greg Yaitanes. Plot An ex-con assumes the identity of a lawman in a small, out-of-the-way Pennsylvania town. Upon arriving in Banshee, PA., Sheriff Lucas Hood immediately has a chance run-in with an Amish gangster, while keeping a watchful eye out for the New York mob czar he once double-crossed. Synopsis A man leaves prison with nothing but the shirt on his back. He makes his way into town, has sex with a barmaid and steals a car. He visits an old acquaintance in Manhattan, a cross-dressing hair stylist named Job, and proceeds to destroy the computers in the office until Job gives up the address of Carrie Hopewell. Leaving Job's, the man is chased by a Ukrainian mobster who shoots at him through the New York City streets. He escapes and steals a motorcycle, riding to Carrie's home in Banshee, Pennsylvania. In Banshee, he sits at a local bar and shares a drink with the bartender, a former prizefighter named Sugar Bates. Two men walk into the bar looking to rob it, but Lucas Hood, the newly-arrived sheriff-to-be, has other ideas. In the ensuing altercation, the thieves and the sheriff are killed. While disposing the bodies with Sugar, the man takes a call on Lucas's phone and decides to his assume his identity. The new Lucas visits Carrie, finding that she is the wife of the town's district attorney, Gordon. Lucas and Carrie, whom he calls Ana, share a past that predates her arrival in Banshee. Lucas asks for his cut of the diamonds they stole from "Rabbit." She pleads with him to just leave her and her two children alone. "I don't get the girl, I don't get the money," he tells her. "I spent 15 years thinking about this day; this is not how I pictured it." Lucas has Job hack into law enforcement databases to verify his cover. He meets with Dan Kendall, the town's young mayor, and is introduced to the sheriff's deputies: Brock Lotus, who resents Lucas for getting the job he wanted; Emmett Yawners and Siobhan Kelly. While making rounds with Brock, Lucas springs to action when he sees a group of local thugs, the Moody boys, beating up a group of Amish men. Kai Proctor, the man who controls all of Banshee's criminal enterprises and most of its legal ones, arrives and puts a halt to the fight. He forces Cole Moody to apologize to one of the Amish men, who happens to be Kai's estranged father. Later Proctor brings Cole to his slaughterhouse and savagely beats him. Job is apprehended at his salon by the two thugs that chased Lucas earlier. They want information on Lucas. He takes a few punches from them, then escapes and blows up his salon. Lucas robs a local pawn shop, stealing its safe and the championship belt that used to belong to Sugar. Soon after, he is sworn in as sheriff and invited to a party in his honor at Proctor's home. Away from the gathering, he invites Carrie to open the safe he stole, but she shuts him down. After Carrie walks away, Cole Moody arrives and knocks Lucas out from behind. He drunkenly shoots through the party and takes aim at Kai. Before Cole can pull the trigger, he's taken out by a single shot, fired by Lucas. Rabbit's henchman survives the the blast at Job's salon, and reports back to his boss. Rabbit orders him to find Lucas and Carrie. In the post-credit scene, Lucas stares at a picture of Carrie's new family. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman (credit only) * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Christos Vasilopoulos'' as Olek *''Russell Means'' as Benjamin Longshadow *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow Co-starring *''Griff Furst'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Bryan Friday'' as Charles Randall *''Michael Papajohn'' as Delmont Munson *''John Cenatiempo'' as Buzzcut *''Quentin Kerr'' as Elvis *''J.D. Evermore'' as Cole Moody *''Jessejames Locorriere'' as Dex Moody *''Marcus Hester'' as Marcus Moody *''Michael Tourek'' as Tom Moody *''Alpha Trivette'' as Israel Procter *''Stephen Ware'' as Judge *''Robert Treveiler'' as Jackson Sperling *''Hunter Garner'' as Reed Schumacher *''Chelsea Cardwell'' as Beaty *''Deja Dee'' as Alma *''Stevie Ray Dallimore'' as Gregor *''Joseph Meissner'' as Mikhail *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Stephanie Northrup'' as Meg Yawners *''Matthew Stanton'' as Tweaker *''Wendy McQuiston'' as a Sexy Bartender *''Tom McCleister'' as the Pawn Shop Owner *''Ingrid Alli'' as a Naked Whore *''Robert Streigler'' as Straight 8's Guitar *''Daniel Mebane'' as Straight 8's Bass *''Mark Murphy'' as Straight 8's Drums Uncredited *''Joseph Gatt'' as the Albino Cast Notes *12 of 13 cast members for the first season appear in this episode. *Starring cast member Lili Simmons (Rebecca Bowman) are credited and do not appear. *Althrough Joseph Gatt (The Albino) is uncredited, he does appear in flashbacks. Trivia *When the ex-con drives to through Manhatten, there are a billboard with The Amazing Spider-Man poster. *Carrie's address is 44 Dumas Avenue, Banshee PA. *The tour bus that ourturned, has a banner for a Original Cinemax Series Strike Back. *Brock Lotus mention the movie The Witness from 1985. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1